Una mañana con los Winchester
by Beatha23
Summary: Dean tiene hambre, Sam solo quiere dormir.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **NA: One/Shot-Wincest ¡Disfruten!**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, dando justo en su rostro, iluminando sus bellas facciones. Dean tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero una mejor idea acudió a su mente.  
Su favorita. Mucho mejor que cazar monstruos y comer pie.

Fastidiar a Sammy.

—Despierta bella durmiente. Levántate y brilla solecito —cantaba justo en el oído de su hermano ya no tan dormido.

—Humrhg —prácticamente gruñó.

—Vamos Saaaammy, tengo hambre —siguió tratando de levantar al sasquatch que tenía por hermano menor.

—Deeaaan, si tienes hambre por qué no te vas a la puñetera cocina y me dejas de fastidiar por una vez en tu vida. Quiero dormir, solo son las... —estiró su mano para poder alcanzar el despertador, tratando de enfocar los números rojos parpadeantes— Oh hombre, solo son las seis con treinta, no puedes ponerle un horario a ese agujero sin fondo que llamas estómago —protestó por el sueño perdido.

—Se me olvidaba que la princesa Samantha necesita conservar su sueño de belleza o se levanta de mal humor —cuanto amaba fastidiar a Sam.

—Idiota

—Perra

Era tan divertido meterse con su querido hermanito cuando este estaba de mal humor, y más aún si era por el sueño perdido. En ese sentido su hermano seguía siendo aquel pequeño Sammy de cinco años, el cual pasaba todo el día poniendo morritos y haciendo pataleta.

—Púdrete Dean —contestó un poco más despierto para su gran pesar.  
 _¡Dios que eran las 6 de la mañana!_ , pensó.

—Hay algo que tienes que entender Sam, cuando el hambre ataca no hay horarios que valgan. Además, no tengo hambre de comida sino de otra cosa —Mientras tanto su mano se iba acercando lentamente a la entrepierna del menor, masajeando su pronunciada erección mañanera. Ganándose de paso un glorioso gemido de su hermano.

—Mira que sorpresa, al parecer el pequeño Sammy también tiene hambre —a su vez mientras Dean hablaba, fue introduciendo su mano en los bóxers del menor. Sacando el miembro ya erecto y masajeándolo con un ritmo lento pero firme en el agarre, empezando a dar pequeños besos, pasando su lengua por toda la base. Dean estaba orgulloso de su cometido, al escuchar como su hermanito se deshacía de placer.

El Winchester mayor besó con gula cada parte del miembro de Sam, para después introducirlo por completo en su boca, sintiendo el sabor salado del líquido pre seminal. Dean siguió chupando el miembro de su Sammy como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Sam gimoteaba sin poder negarse al placer proporcionado, olvidando por completo sus ganas de dormir y hasta su capacidad del habla, reducida a papilla balbuceante.

—¡Dean! Ah sí. Más rápido, oh si —Decir que Sam Winchester se sentía en el paraíso era un eufemismo. Sus súplicas fueron concedidas, el movimiento pene se volvió más errático, llevándolo casi al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando ya se sentía venir, Dean le dio una última lamida y sacó su mano del pene de su hermano, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a un desconcertado y muy enfadado Sam.

—¡Qué carajos, Dean! Trae tu trasero aquí. No te atrevas a dejarme así —gritaba indignado.

—Lo siento Sammy, pero decidí tomar tu consejo de oro y buscar comida en vez de joderte, hermanito —respondió desde la cocina. Fingiendo buscar entre los armarios, y a su vez conteniendo la fuerte risa que amenazaba por salir.

Dean pegó un brinco del susto cuando sintió unas manos invasoras en su trasero, sabiendo inmediatamente que Sam estaba dispuesto a buscar la revancha. Y él no se haría el de rogar en una situación así.

—Creo que yo también tengo hambre, Dean —dijo Sam, mientras agarraba el miembro de Dean y lo apretaba, sabiendo cómo le gustaba a su hermano. No paso mucho tiempo para que Dean se diera la vuelta y enfrentara a Sam en aquel dichoso jueguito, tomándolo de las caderas para atraerlo hacia él. El rubio empezó a besar esos finos labios que tanto adoraba; el beso fue creciendo cada vez más, y ambos se vieron luchando por el control de la situación, siendo Dean como siempre el vencedor.

Manos iban y venían por el cuerpo de ambos hermanos, despojándose mutuamente de cada prenda que los cubría hasta quedar sin nada que les pudiera estorbar.

—Vamos, Sammy. Vamos a la cama.

—No, tú querías comer, ahora come aquí en la cocina o si no te quedas sin nada —Mientras hablaba iba dando pequeños besos en el cuello del mayor.

 _Jodido mocoso, desde cuándo se había hecho tan descarado, ya parecía que fue ayer cuando se ponía en plan mojigato cuando trataba de meterle mano, y ahora hasta robaba mis diálogos_.

Dean fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una boca caliente y húmeda que rodeaba su miembro y empezaba a darle la mamada de su vida. Su mano fue a parar al cabello de Sam, para así poder profundizar la acción.

—Ah, espera ¡Alto, Sammy! —tomó del brazo a su hermano para ponerlo a su altura y darle un beso en los labios, degustando su propio sabor. Dándole vuelta para dejarlo inclinado sobre la barra del comedor, con el trasero al aire— Así me gusta tenerte, hermanito —dijo mientras iba introduciendo un dedo y sucesivamente otro, dilatando el estrecho agujero de Sam, hasta llegar a su punto dulce. Sacando los más bellos gemidos de su chico.

—Ahh Dean, quieres dejarte de tanta hablada y follarme de una buena vez —decía con la voz entrecortada del placer. Sam estaba tan perdido en la sensación de los dedos chocando contra su próstata que fue sacado de su estupor cuando Dean se introdujo en una sola estocada, haciéndole gruñir ante aquella invasión.

¡Santa mierda! El interior de su hermano era tan jodidamente caliente.

—Oh Dios, joder —gemía ante la penetración tan inesperada pero muy ansiada.

—Puedes llamarme Dean —bromeaba, mientras penetraba una y otra vez a Sam. Siguiendo un ritmo acompasado, el cual auguraba la locura de ambos.

—Jódete Dean.

—Mejor te jodo a ti, Sammy. Mierda, Sam vas a ser mi perdición —masculló a través de su euforia, dando las últimas estocadas para llevarlos a los dos al glorioso orgasmo.

Sam sintió como Dean lo llenaba con su semilla, nunca se acostumbraría a esa sensación tan placentera.

—Mierda, Dean, eso fue… —jadeaba todavía recostado sobre la barra, tratando de recobrar un poco de aliento o quizás de neuronas.

—Fantástico ¿eh? Lo sé Sammy, lo sé. Soy así de fabuloso —sonreía como bobo mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse, dirigiéndose ambos a la cama. Dean pasando un brazo sobre los anchos hombros del menor para ayudarlo a sostenerse después de semejante cogida.

Ya estando en la cama seguían tonteando y besándose.

—Te amo, Sammy.

—Es Sam, idiota. Y también te amo —suspiró feliz —¿Dean?

—¿Si?

—Ojalá fuese así cada vez que te da hambre.

—Ya quisieras niño, no nos alcanzaría el tiempo.

Ambos rieron sonoramente. Conforme la mañana iba avanzando se volvieron a quedar dormidos.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer, gente hermosa.**


End file.
